User talk:Flamethrower13
Archived I archived your talk-- 14:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) YAH!! yep! Hi I made my signature better! 00:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) join wiki i have a new wiki it could use some help please adopt it ;) What wiki? WHO ARE YOU?? 23:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Gypsum Can I have 46 Gypsum? Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 23:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I know your store is closed but I would be willing to pay you 125 clicks for 25 Gypsum per week.PLEASE? Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN 17:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Nails Can I have 40 Nails? Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 23:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) My store is closed. But I will give you the 40 nails. Thanks!!!!! Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 16:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) please no vandlizing please no vandlizing as you did to the rank 9 walkthoughMln vs clubpages 11:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) That is vandalizinig? SORRY i made a mistake i thought you were vadalinzing because of all of those red links Should I do the same thing to the others? Re: Simbiosis talk with bobafett2 first [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 13:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Simbiosis talk with bobafett2 first [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 13:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Flamethrower PLEASE you are already in a symbiosis and I need grey bricks badly. 13:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Order Can I have 1 Ancient Spear all your Space fuel cells 5 of each totemic body parts and all your fairy dust thanks-- 16:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) also 3 T-squares-- 16:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Flamethrower...Those floating things are annoying. TODAY IS MY B-DAY! 16:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) So what and I closed my store (might open back up.). That's mean.... 17:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) your closed?-- 17:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) hey be nice to bobafett2-- 17:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ya if it was your b-day I wouldn't say "so what". 17:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) yes special day for him! (I like cake! can I have some of yours?)-- 17:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could...my brother made Angel Food cake....but he hid it and is at a Chess Tournament...all because he didn't want me to put Whip Cream on it. 18:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) mmmm... well have a nice day!-- 18:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) SSgt if your store's open, i'd like 5 t-squares for free. thanks. 18:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) and 6 millstones. thanks. 18:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Its closed. 18:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) oh. but when will it open? 18:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) See the above conversation. 18:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Bobafett, I will give you an animal for a birthday presernt. Thank you! 18:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I gave a wolf. Do you have some guantlet banners? Or know anyone who has a fighting place? Me. 01:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) yes.2 would be enough. Do you want me to put up mantles or gauntlets? 13:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I need a shield of speed. Darn....that will take time...will you buy it from the store? 14:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) O.K. hey flamethrower, do you have 5 t-squares i could have for free?? thanks. 18:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe.. how about 2 clicks for them? 21:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No clicks. I am doing something but will get them in the next hour. ok 22:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oops I was so wrapped up in other projects on the wiki when I ordered from the MLN Market that I completely forgot that your friend request was store-related, and thus I rejected it. You said on the MLN Market talk page that you would send me two Gypsum and the max on Pipes for free. I don't need the Gypsum, but six Pipes will be enough. Please re-send your request; my mistake. 21:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) O.K. it might take awhile cause i have 5. I`ll give you 60 clicks for that pipe!Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 15:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Question? How did you make those Grey brick pics follow me? Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN 17:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Press "edit page" and clicks "source". You will see some stuff and you can copy the code to do it over again. You are seriously? Lucky...It will only be a mattter of time for me... 21:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I am serious. How soon can I have some animals? 10 min or so. Sure... How many (you could do 50 clicks for each one too.) Oh sure...I'll mail you 30 and click 50 times for the last one. If you have any more parts please make some. Oh yeah, and you need 25 grey bricks to start rank 9. 22:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) 50 to my crest. OK PLEASE TAKE DOWN THE BRICKS THEY BOTHER ME..> 00:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) How many? (yes) Sheep4444 Can I order 20 circuit boards for 100 clicks? MLN name: sheep4444 Sheep4444 (talk) 08:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) O.K. 100 clicks to my crest of the house of guantlets please. Clicks so far (100/100) Complete Hey flame, when is your store going to be open?-- 16:07, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Mln name: Sheep4444 O.K. please wait for the circut boards. I will mail the nebs when you send the animals. :Do you still want the Bowmen? Sure. So 30 nebs and 100 clicks or 100 nebs? NO YOU SAID IT WAS 10 FOR AN ANIMAL and you still didn't send the animals. O.K. and you need to send the nebs! FINE BUT YOU HAVE TO SEND THE 4 ANIMALS. O.K. OK I am fine now sorry I just needed to let off steam-a "friend" of mine is being constantly selfish, thinking of it as a joke, and splitting the group of friends. That is fine. Ok great thanks and could you please take down the floater it really, really bugs me. Done. Thank you!-Do you still want the bowmen? yes. How many and would you mind saying why? Just keep em. Nice I have 13 grey bricks right now...still building up my resources. You are still rank 8 right? solar power cells can i have 20 solar power cells for free?? thanks. 04:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. thanks 18:20, February 12, 2010 (UTC) MLN i will click but what is your mln name and not block me! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ronaldo23. (I need 15 gray bricks currently.) if i finish all galactic and stardust module click (350 Click) i will make a new symbiosis module! and but can you replay your message in my talk please, how many i should click you have you have 3 mantle transmuting pool and you should not use gaultlet transmuting pool because if someone click it he or she will not get grey brick [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 01:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You RANK 9!!!!!!!!!!!! congrant!!! and you said when i click you give me 10 click, please click in my lightworm module! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 01:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Click ! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 01:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank's [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 01:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Can you do anymore? Hey flamethrower check out my page got any totemic parts or elemental ____ that I can buy? What module? Which arcade? 14:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) destruction, but never mind the deal. So do you want it or not? 14:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Go http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=mlnw. Wierd now try it. It is never going to work. trust me. OK sure your signature is a little messed up.. so what?! I was only saying don't get angry... im not. SSgt i need 20 solar power cells for free thanks 18:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) again, O.K. thanks al lot, man. 18:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) sent, please come again! nice, speedy service! 18:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) thats what I am! can i also get 2 clicks on my race track rank 1 module for 1 click?? could you click once, wait till i harvest or setup, then click again?? thanks a lot. 01:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC?? IRC??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 13:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) dosn't work on my computer. Are you sure? http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=mlnw SSgt can i have 10 dino scales and 10 dino horns?? thanks. 17:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) coming up. thanks. 19:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) totalling clicks. what does that mean?? 19:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC) it is 120 clicks. do first 100 on nottoold's pet punkling. how many clicks for just 10 dino scales?? 19:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) never mind then, i'll just take 1 dino scale for 5 clicks. 19:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) when did you add prices to the items i ordered?? when i ordered they were free. that's okay, i still want 1 dino scale. 19:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) 1 Dino Scale for 5 clicks is a bit expensive... how much will you offer me, bobafett?? 19:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) 1 for 1 click. 19:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) then can i order 8? i have 8 clicks left. 19:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) OK 2 clicks to may pop 1 click to club magazine 5 clicks to fern. OK. now that im rank 4, i also have a may pop and fern module! 20:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Nice but you should mail digger and viper dino scales (1 each) so that you can get a module which grows 5 bricks per day. yeah. i have the gallery one on my page, but i dont want to use the sticker one cause i got no more space. can i order 2 more? i got 2 more clicks. 20:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure click the club magazine rank 1. ok, thanks. 20:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Pet Robot Do you have a pet robot and if so can we do a BCD so that I can click it and get gray bricks? Thanks! rough jewels i need 1 rough ruby and 1 rough sapphire for 30 clicks. 18:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) 30 clicks to galactic sticker please. ok 00:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) TY again I already have gotten 2 grey bricks! ok i clicked 00:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) coming up. thanks. i'll be waiting. 03:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Items will be sent later today. ok 17:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) 50 thornax can you give me 50 thornax plz?? you give them out free on your store!Dawid 00:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC)streetracer213 what is your MLN name? his mln name is streetracer213. 22:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) O.K. I am pending. 10 hit single can i please have 10 hit singles? my username on mln is streetracer213 10 clicks to my pet punkling. ok whats uoure usernname on my lego network? Ronaldo23. Block-Click Can you block your friends other than me again please? What would you click? i clicked it ten times and the punkling sent me a grey lego brick :D Nice! can u send me 10 hit single that i ordered? thanks! :D Yes check your inventory and it will appraer when I am done. done. i just spent another 10 clicks on your pet punkling module again who, Bobafett or Streetracer? Streetracer I will unblock you if you ever want to click again! i used 20 clicks on your pet punckling but why did you block me?! I normally block people after they by because I have a block click trade going on. I will unblock you. 12:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. you are not cliking mine. i i i did... why didnt you send me 10 hit singles? i used 20 clicks on your pet punkling module i said look in inventory. it does not come by mail. i put you in my grou and harvested 10 so you get it to. its not in my inventory Are you completely sure? yes i cheked all 3 of my pages and its not there how come? now check. thanks! can i please have 15 space fuel cells?? 15 clicks to galactic sticker. Done!! Are you clicking Ronaldo23's? I did not get the clicks. what ronaldos? oh i clicked flamethrowers ill click again!